Cold Comfort
by thesynapticsnap
Summary: Gareki comforts Nai the night before he leaves for Kuronomei. FLUFF, very light Garenai.


Gareki listened to the soft crying beneath him for a good five minutes before he could stand it no longer. With a heavy sigh, he leaned over to peer into the bottom bunk.

Wide, tearful eyes looked back at him. Nai was sitting up in his bed, skinny knees hugged close to his chest. Even in the darkness Gareki could make out the shine of wetness against his cheeks. He wondered if Nai had been crying before he heard him, maybe even since they'd turned the lights out an hour ago.

"Why are you crying, you stupid animal?" Gareki's tone was embarrassingly gentle, despite his words. Damn this kid.

"Nai doesn't want Gareki to leave," Nai said quietly, sniffling. "Nai…doesn't want to be alone again. Being alone is scary and…"

"Hey, quiet. You're not going to be alone. You're going to stay here with Yogi and Tsukumo… and Karoku will be awake soon."

Gareki wasn't certain of anything concerning Karoku, but he wanted to believe he'd be okay. Nai looked doubtful. Once, he would have believed Gareki's words without a second thought, but he'd changed in the short time he'd been a part of the cold, cruel world.

It made Gareki sort of sick watching the purest, kindest soul he'd ever known slowly give way under reality. He'd seen too many damn kids look that way, seen too many lights snuffed out before they got a chance to shine.

"Stop crying."

There were a thousand kinder words running through his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. It was hard being kind, and he didn't want to give Nai any more reason to miss him. Though playing the tough guy hadn't exactly worked with Yotaka and Tsubame, had it? They'd still missed him even when he'd given them every reason to hate him. Nai probably wasn't even capable of hate.

"But Nai wants Gareki," Nai insisted. Heat spread across Gareki's face. "Please don't go. Please don't leave."

Nai reached out and grabbed a handful of his nightshirt, gripping tightly. The kid was really torn up about him leaving the ship. He'd kept it together when Gareki first announced his plans, but now he was damn near hysterical. Gareki hoped he wasn't going to attract the attention of those stupid sheep and have them banging at the door.

"Calm down already. Geez…"

He jerked his nightshirt from Nai's grip and disappeared to the top bunk for a moment before climbing down the ladder and coming to sit on the edge of Nai's mattress.

"I was going to wait til tomorrow to tell everyone, but since you're making such a racket I guess I'll go ahead and tell you now. I'm coming back, all right?"

"Really?"

Ecstatic, Nai lurched forward and hugged him tightly. Gareki allowed it since they were alone, and secretly he needed the embrace just as badly as Nai.

"Yeah, I'm going to a school, all right? It's a school where they train people for Circus. Figure this gig isn't too bad."

"Gareki!" Nai practically squealed, nuzzling into his shoulder like the damn animal he was. "Gareki is coming back! But I'll still miss you. How long will Gareki be gone? Can I come? Can Nai go to school with Gareki?"

"No, you're staying here! You can't be wandering around getting into trouble all the time."

Nai slumped a little in his arms. Gareki couldn't bring himself to admit he wanted Nai to stay because he knew he couldn't protect him from the shit they were up against. He could barely take care of himself. He was so weak. So damned weak and useless. That's why he was going away. When he returned, he would be someone strong enough to protect himself and others…someone strong enough to protect Nai.

"I understand, Gareki," Nai said as he rested against Gareki's chest. He didn't sound dejected, but rather like he'd picked up on what this was really about.

"I know you do." The kid wasn't always dense, especially when it came to stuff like this. Feelings and emotions and things.

"Will… will Gareki sleep with Nai tonight? I…"

Nai winced, like he was expecting Gareki to bat him away just for asking. Maybe he would have on another night, a night when he wasn't leaving behind the first home he'd known since Tsubaki died. Maybe some other time when he wasn't terrified that the little spot of light before him was flickering out.

"Yeah, sure," he said, shrugging like it was no big deal. He fought the urge to squirm when Nai's face broke into a grin.

Nai at least gave him as much room as possible when they climbed under the covers, though in the small bed their shoulders still touched. It didn't bother Gareki all that much, since it wasn't the smother of a hug or Yogi's fingers running through his hair or something, but he was still acutely aware of the other's presence. It was kind of nice. Nai was warm, and more importantly, still.

"Get some rest, okay?" Gareki murmured, and Nai made a soft, sleepy noise in response.

"Nai sleeps better when Gareki is around…"

With that, he seemed to doze off. Gareki's face was pink in the darkness. God, that kid would be the death of him, getting attached like that. He'd have to find something else to keep Nai company while he was gone. Maybe he'd hack one of those sheep and program it to watch over Nai at night. That wouldn't take more than a few hours in the morning, surely.

Gareki fell into dreams before he even realized he was tired, lulled to sleep by Nai's warmth at his back. It would be a while before he slept as deeply as he did then — and that night would not come until he was beside Nai once more.


End file.
